Boys over Bakugan
by rena472
Summary: [UPDATED AFTER THREE YEARS] A spin-off from the drama Hana Yori Dango. ShunxAlice with side AcexMira.
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Boys Over Flowers

Characters : [UPDATE : 26.11.2014] I edited the characters!

Alice Gehabich

A rather ordinary girl that attends the elite school, Vestroia High. Her family runs a small mart. She has a little brother, Lync. She is brave and hot-tempered. Almost everyone in Vestroia High dislikes her for being poor.. The guys, B4, however, are aware of her, especially their leader, Shun.

Shun Kazami

The leader of a group of popular boys, B4. He is the heir of Vestroia Group, one of the largest business empire in Japan. Cold, self-centered and possessive over Alice. Shun's personality changes slowly as he spends his time with Alice.

Spectra Phantom

The loner of the group. He loves to sleep. He's good at playing violin and is very kind to Alice. He always help Alice whenever Alice got bully by the students. After his crush, Rachel, moved to Paris to further her studies, he is frustrated. When he got closer to Alice, he realized that he liked Alice too.

Ace Grit

A cute boy that is talented in music composing . He is a playboy and often changed his girlfriend. He got close to Alice's friend, Mira after some coincidental meeting.

Hydron Zenoheld

He is like Ace too, a playboy but he is more cheerful than Ace. His father have somewhat connection to mafia. He is a good friend of Spectra.

Mira Clay

Alice's best friend that works in a noodles shop. She is a natural beauty but she is pretty dumb and accept offers easily. She has a complicated relationship with Ace.

Rachel Ruby (OC)

The B4's senior. She is a well-known model and is very kind to people. She always helps Alice when she was bullied. She moved to Paris to become a lawyer and was in a relationship with a foreigner, much to Spectra's dismay.

Fabia Sheen

The daughter of FS Group, Vestroia Group's close partner. She pretends to be kind to Alice, but actually she likes Shun. Shun's mother decided to engage Shun with her in order to get the royalty from FS Group.

Julie Kakimoto

Alice's only friend in the school. She's from Germany, raised in Japan. She is the only girl in the school that is kind to Alice. She trapped Alice in a mischief due to her jealousy when Shun shows interest for Alice.

Here's chapter 1. I changed the storyline a bit so I won't copy exactly like Boys over Flowers that clear. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Boys over Flowers.


	2. Chapter 1

Vestroia High is an elite high school, in which the acceptance rate is just 0.5%. Most students got in there for their wealth, some passed the entrance exam and very few received scholarship. Because majority of the students are spoiled kids from wealthy families, very few are actually good students in both sports and academic.

Alice Gehabich, born in an unfortunate family, was accepted to the school after she was given a full scholarship to study music. She finds herself in a complicated situation, where she had no friends, and her shabby look made her unapproachable.

"Judge me all you want, I'm here to study!" Alice said as she stepped into the school.

A rush of adrenaline flows through her body. It's like Alice has entered some sort of new world. This school is so big compared to her middle school. High-rise buildings, exotic plants in the garden and paved road all the way to the main building. Boys and girls busy chatting with each other, showing off their latest smartphone model. Girls gossiping about the latest fashion trend.

This is new for Alice, who never really bothered about her school social life other than studying.

As she made her way to the main office for registration, she stunned by the beautiful view of the school. Everything is so modern. The noticeboard is computer generated. The payphone booth uses a camera for video calls. Alice is overwhelmed.

She arrived at the main office. She walked in and asked for a teacher named Ms. Annie. A teacher pointed to a table where a blonde woman was furiously typing on her laptop. Alice thanked the teacher and walked her way to Ms. Annie.

"Ms. Annie?" Alice asked.

Ms. Annie looked up, and smiled when she saw Alice. She got up immediately and fixed her messy hair.

"Ah, Ms. Gehabich! I've been waiting for you! I'm Annie Yukino, your homeroom teacher!" Ms. Annie introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you.." Alice said and shook her hand.

"So here's your learning essential for today, and I'll walk with to the class!" Ms. Annie said while handing Alice a pile of files and papers.

It was rather heavy and Alice could only chuckle when Ms. Annie hurriedly assembled her teaching needs.

After Ms. Annie got her teaching stuff, they walked together to the classroom.

"So you previously attended a vocational middle school?" Ms. Annie asked as she browsed Alice's file.

"Yeah, I took music course." Alice replied.

"With this outstanding result, no wonder the school gave you a scholarship. I'm looking forward to you, Alice!" Ms. Annie said.

"Thank you!"  
>They arrived to a classroom on the second floor of the block behind the administration block. The students inside where busy chatting with each other when Ms. Annie opened the door.<p>

"OFF TO YOUR SEATS, BRATS! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!" Ms. Annie shouted.

Alice was a bit surprised. Few seconds ago, she was so gentle and soft-spoken. As soon as she entered the class, her personality changes. Alice waited outside the door, waiting for the homeroom teacher to introduce her.

"So today, we received a new student! She's from a vocational school, taking music course and is here on a scholarship. Alice, come in." Ms. Annie said and she signaled Alice to come into the class.

Alice nodded and walked into the class. The atmosphere was tense. Everyone was staring at her.

_Did I forget to comb my hair? Have I brushed my teeth? _She thought.

"Um, so my name is Alice Gehabich. Nice meeting you and I hope we can become good friends!" Alice introduced herself and bowed to her classmates.

"Please treat her nicely, if anyone's here got some time, please take her on a tour around the school. Alice, your seat is..um…beside Shun, by the window." Ms. Annie said as she pointed on the seat near the window.

Alice walked to her seat, and she sensed this aura coming from the person who sat beside her. She sat down, and turned to her right, just to witness the deathly glare from her seatmate.

"I swear if you do anything that annoys me, I'll kick you out from this class." The guy with sharp, intense eyes and long, onyx hair that he tied said.

Alice wasn't really intimidated by him, but rather entertained.

"So your name is…" Alice asked.

"Shun Kazami." Shun replied.

"I hope we got along well!" Alice said and smiled.

It does not go well. No one talked to her, the last person to talk with her was Ms. Annie who asked her about her first day in school. Shun practically ignored her whole first half of school.

It was recess, and Alice was struggling to find the cafeteria.

"Ahh, why wouldn't anyone from the class volunteers to show me the way to the cafeteria.." she murmured as she hopelessly wandered around the school center area.

"New to this school, little lamb?" a voice asked, coming from behind.

Alice turned around and surprised to see four guys surrounded by an attractive aura behind her. Shun was there as well.

"Huh?" Alice squeaked.

"Why are we talking to her?" Shun asked and crossed his arms.

"Heh, being cold as usual, Shunny." A light-haired guy said as he twirled his hair.

"She looks like she's new here. I think she's lost." A mint haired guy with sharp eyes said and placed his arm on Shun's shoulder, in which Shun slapped off.

"Looking for the cafeteria?" a tall one with spiky, light blonde hair asked as he slowly walked toward Alice.

Alice blushed and nodded.

"Well yeah, since it's recess now." Alice replied.

"You turn left by the corridor and you should see a building where that has swarms of students." Blonde guy said.

"Ah, thank you!" Alice said. "Um, you are…"

"You will find out our name soon. Now go, I can hear your stomach grumbling." Blonde guy said and smiled.

Alice smiled at him and bowed before running to the said direction.

Blonde guy chuckled and returned to his group of friends.

"As expected from Spectra. Very nice to girls." Mint-haired guy said.

"She needs help. Besides, none of you would help her anyway." Spectra said and sat on a bench.

"Actually, I was going to help, but Ace keeps on bugging me to buy him Set A for his lunch." Light-green haired guy said.

"I paid for your lunch yesterday, Prince Hydron." Ace said and sat beside Spectra.

"Shun, he called me names again." Hydron said as he clings to Shun.

Shun sighed and pushed Hydron away.

"I'll be going to the cafeteria as well." Shun said and left his friends.

Hydron pouted and pulled Ace and Spectra, following Shun to the cafeteria.

SOOOOO

I MODIFIED THE FIRST CHAPTER.

DON'T YOU THINK MY WRITING STYLE HAS CHANGED?  
>And I tweaked the storyline a bit, the theme is still inspired from Hana Yori Dango Boys over Flowers . Please leave a review!

I am so hungry when I typed this…


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello!

This is not update, but rather an announcement.

After 3 years of writers block (I really did not write anything in those three years, I was so focused on school), I think I would want to write fanfics again!

Also in these three years, I watched a lot of anime..I keep on forgetting the password for this account but no worries now!

Three lovely people has sent me a PM where they wanted me to continue this fanfic, and guess what?

I WILL! I'll also change my style of writing too! And I'll update the previous chapters, adding some more background to it.

I'll be posting around this week or so, I hope you anticipated it!

Thank you for all your love for this fanfic. I'm really sorry for not updating it.

Please continue loving ShunxAlice even though Bakugan isn't around anymore.

P.S I might as well write a Free!xOC fanfic as well! I was crazy about this anime these days!

The only way to contact me is on Instagram, just send me a DM to swageyamatobyolo


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice arrived to the cafeteria. It was pretty crowded, but it was more organized. Students lined up to buy lunch which was provided in different sets. Method of payment is using the student card, which functions like a debit card. Alice was in scholarship, so her student card had the max amount of money.

"Let's see…whoa. As expected from an elite school, there are even western food, Indian food, Chinese food…" Alice murmured as she browsed the cafeteria menu. "I'll go with western!"

She walked to the western food line. As she waited for her turn, she heard screams of girls from the dining hall. She turned around, and saw a swarm of girls surrounding four boys. It was the four boys from earlier, the one with Shun. She shrugged, as she thought food is more important by now.

Alice bought her food, and looked around for a place to eat. She spotted a vacant table, and walked towards there but a girl pushed her, making her food fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Alice shouted.

"Oh, sorry, didn't notice you. Girls, I've found a table!" a girl with curly hair said and signaled her friends to come over. A group of girls walked over and sat on the table.

"Don't you have to pay what you have done? My food is all over the floor!" Alice said as she pointed to the mess on the floor.

"Then clean it? You wouldn't want the teachers to shout at you , don't you?" the girls replied and bites her fries.

"Huh? Excuse me? You're the one who pushed me earlier!" Alice said and slammed the table.

The curly haired girl raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Look, you look so ordinary here so I didn't notice you, okay? It's not my fault." She said

Alice was about to flip the plates all over the table when someone grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ah, it's you again. The girls must have gotten you into a trouble."

Alice turned around, and it was one of Shun's friends. It was the mint-haired guy. He smiled, and asked Alice to back away as he talked with the girls.

"A-Ace!" curly haired girl said.

"Ace-sama!" the other girls screeched.

"Our lady here is new to the school. Show some of your gentle side – well, if it exists – to her, will you?" he said and winked.

Mint-haired returned to Alice and grabbed her hands, dragging her to another table where Shun and the others are waiting.

"Ah, sorry, guys. Ms. Little Lamb is in trouble again!" mint-haired said.

"A-Are you sure I can sit with you guys?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Besides, we have a lot of food that we certainly can't finish by ourselves." Light-green haired sat as he patted on the empty seat between him and Shun. "Sit over here!"  
>Alice blushed, and hesitated to join them, but mint-haired assured her that everything will be fine so she reluctantly sat on the seat.<p>

"You only knew Shun, right? My name is Ace Grit, and I'm from the class next to you two!" mint-haired guy said, introducing himself as Ace.

"I'm Hydron Zenoheld, from the same class with Ace." Light-green haired said as he twirled his hair.

"And I'm Spectra Phantom, a third year, which is older than all of you." The previous blonde guy said and smiled.

Alice blushed, as she realized that she was surrounded by four insanely attractive guys. Then she remembered, these exact four guys were the ones who were surrounded by girls earlier.

_I'll be in hell if I keep hanging out with them._ Alice thought and tried to leave the table, but Ace pulled her back to her seat.

"Where are you going?" Ace asked.

"I-I think I'd be in trouble if I stayed here any longer." Alice said.

Shun smirked.

"There's no running away. You're already acquainted with us the moment we laid our eyes on you." Shun said as he rested his arm on the table.

"You are now our new toy!" Hydron said and giggled.

Alice's eyes widened.

"T-Toy?" Alice asked while tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I told you not to you that term, Hydron." Spectra said as he poked Hydron's cheek.

"But she's literally a toy!" Hydron whined.

Alice turned to Shun.

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

"We're B4, and you'll found out more about it soon enough." Shun said and let out a smirk before starting to eat his lunch.

Is it good orz

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Author's note : Because I barely remembered the storyline for Boys over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango, this story will now loosely based on the two dramas. I'll just follow the theme, not the whole storyline._

* * *

><p>After recess, Alice walked back to the classroom, wondering about what the boys told her.<p>

What's B4? Is it some kind of band? Do they play music? It kinda makes sense because all of them look good…Hydron probably play the drums, Shun as vocals and bass, and Spectra as lead guitarist. Oh, and Ace would play the guitar as well… Alice thought.

On her way to the class, she spotted a group of students crowding at the noticeboard. Feeling curious, she walked up there , trying to dig out any bits of information about what's happening. She saw a black card (_a/n: the bakugan gate card_) pinned on the noticeboard with a memo with it.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.  
>"A student from class 3 was given the black card from B4!" a student responded.<br>"Black card? B…4?" Alice said.  
>The student turned to Alice and tried to explain it.<p>

Apparently the B4 – composed of handsome students and Kings of Vestroia Academy – are students who even the teachers wouldn't dare to mess with. The leader is Shun Kazami, the grandson of the school's principal. Spectra Phantom, the music prodigy is also in B4, because he is best friends with Shun. The school's number 1 playboy, Ace Grit, and the one who has mafia connections, Hydron Zenoheld are also in the group. If you received a black card from them, they will bully you, make you as their slave and torment you until you decided to leave the school. Black card is their **declaration of war.**

Alice was surprised.

The boys – except Shun – looked so kind. They even invited her to eat lunch together. They smiled a lot, and Alice never felt scared around them – except with Shun.

Wait.

_You are now our new toy!_

Hydron said that. By '_**toy'**_, he probably meant that…

"OH GOD! WHAT DID I DO?!" Alice screamed.

* * *

><p>She walked back to the class, fidgeting with her fingers and thinking about what she has done to the boys. She barely talked to them, or even touching them.<br>She hesitated to walk into the class, as she sits beside Shun. She peeked inside, and noticed that Shun was already sitting at his seat.

_What should I do? Will Shun bully me in the class? What if he put thumb tacks on my seat? Or hide frogs inside my desk—_

"Ms. Alice, class is about to start." The teacher said and asked Alice to go inside.

"Y-Yes!" Alice replied and went into the class heavy-heartedly.

As she settled in, Alice refused to look at Shun's face. She glued her sight on the whiteboard, and tried to not initiate any form of conversation with him. However, she felt that Shun was staring at her. Alice started to sweat, and her hand shivered.

"Are you not feeling well?" Shun asked.

"Me? U-uh, no! I think the weather is quite hot, he he…" Alice replied and wiped off the sweat on her forehead with the hem of her sleeve.

"Hot? But we're in an air-conditioned class." Shun said. "You're weird."

Shun returned to his book, and writes down the notes given by the teacher. Alice froze, and remembered that she's in an air-conditioned class.

_I'm stupid._

* * *

><p>As soon as the class ends, Alice packed her stuff, trying to leave before Shun tries to talk with her. Luckily, Shun didn't notice her. She sprinted off from the class, and ran down the stairs. As she ran towards the school gate, she noticed a student, about her age, staring at a tree. She figured that he could have a problem.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"Uh..I'm…" the guy replied, and stared at the ground.<p>

Alice noticed his name tag, and it seemed familiar.

_Ah, that's the name of the person who gets the black card!_ Alice thought.

"You're the next target of B4!" Alice said.  
>"Yeah…and I'm the next one who is going to leave this school." He said.<p>

Alice was shocked. He's not even bullied yet, and he already thinking to leave the school.

"Wait, they haven't done anything wrong to you, right? You can't just quit school like this!" Alice said.  
>"I know what will happen to me. Before it happens, I shall leave." The guy, Joe, said. "I guess I should forget about my dream too."<p>

"Dream?"

"I came to this school so I could get good grades, and study medicine. My parents even sold their car, and took out their savings so I could study here. But now that I got the black card, I can't do anything but quitting the school." Joe said.

"You must have done something to them, right? They can't do anything to you unless you did something that pissed them off." Alice asked.  
>"I was in the same class with one of them, the school's Casanova, Ace. Recently, I scored the highest in class. Ace, despite being the handsome and rich kid, he is not good in studies. He probably felt jealous, and reported it to the other B4 members." Joe explained.<p>

_He was going to be bullied just because he scored the highest and made Ace jealous of him. If something little like that could make someone the next target of B4, what did I possibly have done?_ Alice thought.

Then, Alice made a decision that she's going to let Joe study in this school. Joe has a humble dream, and his parents already sacrificed everything for his dream. B4 can't do something to destroy his dream, that's unacceptable. Just because they are rich, handsome and influential, they just can't do this to a fellow student. This is a school, a place for us to study, and reach our dreams.

"Joe, I'll help you." Alice said.  
>"Huh?" Joe said.<br>"Don't leave the school yet. I'll protect you from B4." Alice said. "I'm going to teach them a lesson."  
>"B-but..uh..what's your name?" Joe asked.<br>"Alice Gehabich!" Alice replied.  
>"But Alice! You'll become their primary target if you pissed them off too much!" Joe exclaimed.<p>

Alice grunted and rolled up her sleeves.

"They don't know me." Alice said and grinned.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not updating oAo<br>It's that writers block again—because I haven't write anything for so long so it's hard for me to write every new chapter  
>Here's a chapter, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review ouo<p>

Promotion : Are you interested in roleplaying as anime characters? Please join our Facebook-based Anime Roleplay! It's a high-school themed roleplay, and we only have 11 (active) members.  
>Search for Mirai Gakuen in Asianfanfics site!<p> 


End file.
